


The One Where Waya is Humiliated in Front of a Small Circle of Friends

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: hng_prompts, Crack, Gen, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for hng_prompts: Beginner's Luck.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One Where Waya is Humiliated in Front of a Small Circle of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for hng_prompts: Beginner's Luck.

"I don't believe it," Waya stated, staring at the game in shock. 

"Hm," Touya remarked, fingers cupping his chin in contemplation. "It appears that white is dead in this corner as well. Black has completely dominated the board."

Hikaru, for his part, was being very mature about the whole situation by laughing hysterically. He refrained from loudly mocking Waya, despite great temptation, since the situation was pathetic enough to speak for itself.

"Oh, my." Hikaru's mother sat back from where she had been peering closely at the her Go stones, straightening her apron as she went. "Is that a good thing?"

"Shindou-san," Touya inquired seriously, not quite looking at Hikaru and completely ignoring Waya as his head hit the table, "do you now, or have you ever, had another person inside of you?"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Waya lunged at Hikaru, trying to wrestle away his fan so he could beat Hikaru with it, which soon found them rolling around on the floor together. 

It was quite unfortunate that Hikaru's father had already returned home from work, observing them all sternly from the doorway. 

 

Later, after they'd dragged Ochi away from whatever perversions he'd been committing in Hikaru's bathroom, Hikaru confessed that it was well worth having his friends banned from his family's home for the rest of his mortal life in exchange for seeing Waya slaughtered by his mother.

In reply, Waya cheerfully dumped a bowl of udon over Hikaru's head.


End file.
